


The Rain

by PGKnott



Series: The Rain [1]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGKnott/pseuds/PGKnott
Summary: It's over.Sam and Lou are still here, and it's over
Relationships: BB-28 | Louise & Sam Porter Bridges
Series: The Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553716
Comments: 20
Kudos: 167





	The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay words can't describe how much I love Death Stranding, more specifically, Sam and Lou. The impact the game actually had on me was surprising. I haven't posted anything anywhere in over three years and I'm getting back into writing so I did my best and I hope you like it.  
> I might expand on this more in the future, who knows, here's hoping.  
> Anyway, I'm gonna cry over the ending.

That first raw cry nearly broke him, the next made him whole again.

Her first gasps of air were weak and strangled. Desperate cries released to let him know she was here, she was still _here. I’m here._

_I’m here, I’m here, **I’m here**_

Her small body curling herself as close as she could be to him, her tiny hands trying their best to grip at the fabric covering him.

A choked mix of a laugh and a cry escaped him, tears streamed down his face as he cradled the newborn against his chest.

“Lou.” He brought the child away from his chest, her cries dwindling into small gurgles and cooing. The baby moving her legs up and down, holding something, _something –_

_A quipu._

_Amelie._

_Amelie’s quipu._

A breathless laugh escaped him, fresh tears following, he didn’t care. He didn’t give a _damn_ about anything but –

Her small arm reached out, showing the gold jewelry glinting in the dull lighting. If he hadn’t been through any of what he had been….. If he hadn’t _seen_ what he had, he wouldn’t believe it. But there it was, and in the string of noises she made, he _swore_ she said _quipu._

But that didn’t matter. Not anymore, not when he had her.

As quick as he brought her away, he pulled the babe back against his chest, cradling the child. _His child._

He didn’t know how he stayed like that, with her, in the place that only knew death, savoring her first moments of life.

Eventually he left, taking the steps away from it, leaving all they’d been through behind. When he looked back, the nine glittering silhouettes of bridge babies before them, with thin cords disappearing up into the dark ceiling, watched as they did.

A blink and they were gone, he didn’t say anything. Didn’t stop or go back, just kept walking. Pulling the tie loose from his hair, he stepped into the rain.

_The rain._

He faltered but didn’t stop. A hand moving up to shield Lou from the warm water above as he cautiously continued walking outside.

It wasn’t until he felt the grass beneath his boots that he stopped, staring at quiet area, only the sound of rain pattering against the ground. A shift beneath his fingers told of Lou lifting her head from resting against his chest, watching with him.

The man who had been through hell, seen it with his own eyes, and ended an endless one, only watched as the sound of raindrops faded to nothing, soft tweets of birds emerging and the warmth of the sun washed over his skin.

The soft rhythm of Lou’s heart echoed in time with his own, leaning against him as tension left her small body and for the first time in years, it left him.


End file.
